In many sensor applications, monitoring of different parameters is necessary, which typically requires employment of different sensors at the same time. This not only increases the complexity of the task but also increases the number of wires for communication. For example, in high voltage transmission line monitoring, in addition to current sensing, wire temperature and environmental humidity sensing are also important, providing critical information for maintaining high safety standards. The conventional approach employs a radio system that consists of multiple sensors directly connected to a wireless communication module and an energy source [7]. The conventional approach suffers from a number of disadvantages, including but not limited to, the large amount of wiring required, the problems with operating in harsh environments, and the difficulty in providing an energy source.
Accordingly, there is a need to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.